Tauredain
This page is part of a fan made addition to Tolkien's universe. They're unofficial and you won't find information about them somewhere else. Tauredain is a faction of the server The Rise of Morgoth "Once, the gods made us from mud. Now I'll become mud again. But although we're just one of many beings living on the ground, we understood what we are done for. We understood what Moralities we fight for. We understood there's a reason for being here. It's up to you now, gather my folk again and let the Tauredain rise!" - Queen Karaá to her son Karanas before she dies after the battle of Green Vale Pinboard: - Karanas became king of the Tauredain of Târana - Karanas abandoned his kingship - The Tauredain History Age of origins The beginning of the Tauredain-race is mostly unknown. But you can find lots of antique sources in the archive of Târana. The oldest known documentary is known as "Diaries of the swamp". The three kings Ereé I, Ereé II and Ereé III wrote them. They describe a life in the swampland of Harad and the war against the Moredain. Since Ereé III, most of the Tauredain took part of a huge mass migration. Under the flag of Rasr II, the "Lord of the jungle" and new king, many traveled to the land known as Fêwa (spoken Fewua), which means "hope" in the Tauredain speech. The Moredain became the most important enemy, because a drougth took over economy. Many farmers of them died and the Moredain decided to attack the villages in the fertile jungle. The king Rasr IV '''made himself emperor to gather an army. After the Moredain were defeated, he didn't want to give up his empire. He decided to become an absolutist king. Because of that, many went to other parts of the jungle of Harad to not be ruled by the king. The 7 Lords Later, after there was a war between the different tribes, the king '''Ereé XI decided 6 Leader to rule the territories of the jungle. He gave his son Karanta IV the territory of Fêwa. With this plan, he prevented a revolution against him, but secretly forged plans to rise again. It was not decided by chance, that his son got the biggest area, which was Fêwa in this time. Fêwa was the center of life and a perfect place to gather an army. But the tribes overthrew the system before this could happen. The fire of revolution never burned down and the folks of Tauredain chose a new leader, who is known as Queen Karaá. The battle of Green Vale The Tauredain decided to be one state again. But Fêwa was stronger than the others and wanted to decide the ruler of the state. The other states noticed this soon and decided to become an own state without Fêwa to have no big state ruling the smaller ones. This state was called Târana (spoken Torana) (ex: Alliance, Friendship). Their leader was Karaá, a pregnant woman whose husband died in battle. After gathering forces, the Moredain soon returned. In a giant battle the destiny of the Tauredain should be decided. But Târana was too weak to fight alone, and they didn't want to fight with Fêwa when be ruled by them afterwards. After years of holding the border, the Moredain invaded. But this was not the end. The tribes of south began a mass migration. A new state was founded in the south of the original states: Aská '''(spoken Askra). With this unexpected alliance the forces of '''Târana fought battles. The last one was the battle of Green Vale. After a huge massacre on both sides, the Tauredain won, but Queen and leader Karaá '''died in the arms other son '''Karanas, who needs to handle the situation now. He was only 16 when he became king of the UK of Târana. Speech (Fan made) Religion (Roreê and Geraà) The Tauredains faith is based on the spirit of life, who is called Roreê and the spirit of Death, Geraà. Both of them need to be in balance and the Tauredain don't prefer one of them. Their balance is called "nature" and the base for everything exist on the world. They believe in the two spirits and their balance. Their religion doesn't allow castes in the civilization. Everyone has a chance to be promoted to a higher rank. Nobody gets something for free. Even nobility and kings sometimes get chosen by the folk. They need to work too and often way harder than normal people. This morality is important for the Tauredain. King '''Rasr VI '''even made a Moredain slave a Tauredain citizen because of his acceptance. There is no basic book or documentary of Roreê and Geraà, but the Tauredain think the origin of their religion was when king '''Rasr II '''had a vision of a fertile land the people will see when walking with him to a new place to life. He had many visions and is known for his sermons and new laws. The United Kingdom of Târana (spoken Torana) Official page Fêwa What I expect of a king of Fêwa: Is an absolutist king Always argues with Aská and Târana Doesn't want to help the other states in trouble Aská What I expect of a king of Aská: Is allied with Târana Is kind and friendly Does like role-playCategory:Good Factions Category:Edits Needed Category:Factions